Niin makaa kuin petaa
by Kuronohime
Summary: Inuyasha hoivaa haavoittunutta Kagomea ja tilanteet kuumenevat. Lemonaatinen oneshot. Käännös tarinastani "Inuyasha gone ecchi".


Niin makaa kuin petaa

Niin makaa kuin petaa

Kirjoittanut: Kuronohime

Kopiraitti: Jos omistaisin, niin tuskin kirjoittelisin pelkkiä kämäisiä fanficcejä.

Tarina: © Minä

Hahmot: (jotka häpeilemättä raiskaan ja turmelen epäpyhin tarkoituksin) © Rumiko Takahashi

Sengoku Jidaissa oli jälleen paahtavan kuuma päivä Inuyashan ja kumppaneiden palaillessa voitokkaasta taistelusta vuoridemoni Tengua vastaan. Demoni oli onnistunut vahvistumaan löytämistään shikonin sirpaleista ja heittäytynyt aivan berserkiksi. Tuttuun tapaansa shikonjahdissa ollut Kagome aisti sirpaleen, ja heti Inuyashan löydettyä demonin - vaivaisten parin sekunnin jälkeen se pieni maanvaiva oli revitty kappaleiksi. Niinpä seurue oli suuntaamassa takaisin Kaeden kylään ja, kuten tavallista, paluumatkallaan Kagome ja Inuyasha ajautuivat jälleen uuteen selkkaukseen.

"Nyt riitti!" Inuyasha huusi korpinmustanhiuksiselle tytölle, joka rutisti käsiään tiukasti nyrkkiin yrittäessään estää niitä hamuamasta hanyoon kurkulle.

"Älä koskaan enää temppuile samalla tavalla kanssani, nainen!"

Kagome kohotti maahan kohdistuneen katseensa puolidemonin kasvoihin ja sylki takaisin: "Noh, anteeksi, että yritin vain auttaa!"

"Ei, en tarvitse 'apuasi', senkin typerys! Onnistut vain saamaan persauksesi aina yhä suurempiin ongelmiin! Ja suoraan sanottuna, en kaipaa sellaista apua!"

Miroku ja Sango katsahtivat toisiinsa, ja molemmat huokaisivat yhteen ääneen. Löydettyään demonin Kagome oli yrittänyt tappaa kyseisen tuholaisen itse, näin todistaen Inuyashalle, ettei ollut aivan niin avuton kuin puolidemoni luuli. Kuitenkin hänen ideansa, niin loistava kuin se olikin, meni pipariksi ja demoni oli hyökännyt kohti tyttöä onnistuen haavoittamaan hänen olkapäänsä. Tietysti samalla onnistuen raivostuttamaan todella kyrsiintyneen Inuyashan, joka hoideltuaan demonin päätti nyt hoidella Kagomen.

Kagome tiesi tehneensä tyhmästi, mutta Inuyasha olisi silti voinut olla huomaavaisempi sanavalintojensa kanssa kutsuessaan häntä ämmäksi, typerykseksi, heikoksi ihmiseksi ja nartuksi kaikkien muiden "kohteliaisuuksien" lisäksi. Kuunneltuaan jonkin aikaa satelevia loukkauksia tytön tiukalle kiristetty kärsivällisyys napsahti poikki. Inuyasha löysi itsensä, jälleen kerran, syömästä maata samalla, kun tuohtunut nuori nainen marssi tiehensä. Sango ja Miroku pysähtyivät myös ja irstaaksikin kutsuttu munkki kyykistyi hanyoon muotoisen kraatterin viereen ja naurahti: "Tiedäthän, Inuyasha, " Miroku aloitti, "taisit kerjätä tuota."

Kuopasta kuului vain raivokasta muminaa; ei jäänyt siis epäilyjä hanyoon vastauksen luonteesta.

--

Noin kilometrin päässä "onnettomuuspaikalta" istui tyttö joenpenkalla yrittäen maanitella veristä paitaansa pois, mutta valitettavasti se oli liimautunut hänen haavaansa kiinni. "Aih!" hän huudahti nykäistyään paitaansa voimalla, minkä ansiosta haava alkoi vuotaa jälleen. Tyttö huokaisi syvään ja katseli miten veri alkoi valua pienenä virtana aukinaisesta haavasta hänen iholleen. Kyllä, oli typerää yrittää tuhota sitä pientä kiusankappaletta itse. Hän oli täysin aliarvioinut otuksen voiman sekä nopeuden, ja ennen kuin hän huomasikaan, se oli repäissyt ikävän viillon hänen lihaansa. Onneksi Inuyasha ei ollut kaukana takana ja pelasti hänen henkensä vaivaisella miekanheilautuksella. Kagome tunsi itsensä yhä typerämmäksi ja hyödyttömämmäksi, kun Inuyasha oli alkanut säästelemättä nuhdella häntä. Tietysti puolidemoni teki niin, koska oli vain huolissaan hänestä, kyllä tyttö sen tiesi, mutta silti… Kagome hukkui ajatuksiinsa alkaessaan riisuutua likaantuneista ja verisistä vaatteistaan.

Takaisin paikalla, jossa Inuyasha oli vielä uppoutuneena äiti maan pehmeään, mutta silti niin kovaan ja kiviseen syleilyyn, Miroku ja Sango olivat jo alkaneet jatkaa matkaansa kohti kylää ja jättäneet Inuyashan aukkoonsa. Lumouksen kuluttua pois ärtyisä hanyoo pomppasi takaisin jaloilleen ja alkoi haistella ilmaa saadakseen vihiä tytön tuoksusta. Tänään jäljitys oli helpompaa, koska Kagome vuoti verta ja hänen verensä tuoksu oli voimakas. Inuyasha sulki silmänsä keskittyen tuoksuun. Hetken päästä nestemäisen tulen kultaiset silmät rävähtivät auki ja hanyoo virnisti itsekseen: 'Löysinpäs!'

Päivä oli niin hiostavan kuuma, että sen johdosta hiki virtasi hänen ihollaan, selässään ja alastomien rintojen välissä, jotka hän vapautti rintaliiviensä otteesta. 'Oih, minun on aivan pakko pestä itseni', hän ajatteli astuessaan joen kylmään veteen. 'Kyaah!', hän kiljahti mielessään, kun vesi ylsi koskettamaan hänen alavatsaansa. Oli niin vilpoisaa, että hänen ihonsa nousi kananlihalle ja hänen nänninsä kovettuivat. Kuitenkin Kagome rohkaisi mielensä ja sukelsi veden alle.

Samanaikaisesti hanyoo saavutti paikan, jonne tyttö oli tullut, ja katseli nyt ympärilleen etsien häntä katsellaan. Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun hän huomasi maassa lojuvat vaatteet ja pikaisesti hän ynnäsi yksi plus yksi päässään. 'Kagome tuli joelle… ja ei näköjään ole pukeutunut mihink--'

Inuyashan ajatusten polku kuitenkin katkesi hänen kuullessaan äänekkään loiskahduksen, kun Kagome vihdoin syöksähti takaisin pintaan tumman veden alta ja heilautti päätänsä taakse saaden pieniä vesipisaroita lentämään kaikkialle. Inuyashan silmät paisuivat muistuttamaan lautasparia ja hän punastui raivokkaasti nähdessään kuinka tytön vartalo kohosi vedestä paljastaen aina hieman enemmän. Hänen paljaan kaulansa… sulavan selkänsä… täyteläiset rintansa… tiukan vatsansa… kurvikkaan lantionsa… ja "Kyaaaaaaaaah! Perverssi! Istu! Istu! Istu! Istu! I-S-T-U!!" Kagome kailotti keuhkojensa täydeltä. Inuyasha musertui naama edellä joentörmään Kagomen sulkeltaessa pikaisesti takaisin pinnan alle.

Lumouksen kuluttua (jälleen) pois Inuyasha hitaasti, ja hieman vaappuen, kapusi ylös puolihaudastaan jupisten kirouksia. Vakaasti hän kohdisti katseensa takaisin Kagomeen… tai pikemminkin Kagomen päähän, joka puoliksi pilkotti veden alta, ja suoristautui koko pituuteensa. Puolidemoni oli aikeissa alkaa taas huutaa, kunnes huomasi miten vesi tytön ympärillä alkoi tummeta punertavaksi. Hänen haavansa oli alkanut vuotaa uudelleen.

"Nainen, nouse ylös ja anna minun katsoa haavaasi", Inuyasha sanoi vakavalla äänellä.

"Enhän!" Kagome vastasi ravistellen päätään, "osaan hoitaa sen itsekin, kiitos, En tarvitse 'apuasi'."

Inuyasha murahti ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. 'Hyvä on, jos haluat tehdä sen vaikeimman kautta.' Hän alkoi kuoria uloimpia vaateitaan pois ja heitettyään vielä aluspaitansakin pois hän oli pukeutuneena vain alushousuihinsa lähtiessään kävelemään kohti Kagome.

Kagomen silmät laajenivat ja hän alkoi änkyttää kasvot kirkkaan punaisina: "E-ei, sitä et tee! Ei, senkin idiootti, älä tule tänne!" Mutta käsky kantautui kuuroille korville. Inuyasha oli hänen vierellään jo ennen kuin hän ehti tajuta asiaa, ja hukkumisriskin takia tyttö ei uskaltanut antaa istumiskäskyä. Inuyasha nosti hänet syliinsä morsiustyylisesti, aivan kuin tämä ei olisi painanut mitään, ja kantoi takaisin törmälle. Kagome oli liian uupunut taistellakseen takaisin, mutta ainakin hän yritti peittää rintansa Inuyashan omituisen kuumalta katseelta.

Puolidemoni laski hänet selälleen maahan ja piti tiukasti paikallaan. "Lopeta tuo rimpuilu, narttu! Yritän auttaa sinua tässä, tajuatko?" Hän sanoi äkäisesti ja alkoi hiljalleen hivuttaa päätään vasten Kagomen olkapäätä. Hän haisteli haavaa ja työnsi kielensä ulos alkaen hellästi nuolla tytön haavaa. Kagome lopetti kiemurtelun ja vapisi hivenen lämpimän kielen kosketuksesta. "Mit-- Mitä oikein t-- teet?" Kagome kuiskasi laskien tiedostamattaan kätensä alas rintakehältään paljastaen rintansa. Inuyasha nosti päätään vähän ja liikutti huulensa lähelle tytön korvaa. "Parannan sinut."

Kagome muisti demonisyljen parantavan vaikutuksen ja Inuyasha palasi takaisin työnsä ääreen.

Inuyasha lipitti viimeisetkin pisarat hänen huumaavaa vertaan ja liikutti vartalonsa tytön yläpuolelle "parempaa" asentoa hakiessaan. Kagome vapisi yhä ja ihasteli Inuyashasta säteilevää kuumuutta, joka sai hänet tuntemaan niin… "Aah…" Kagome voihkaisi Inuyashan imiessä voimallisesti hänen ihoaan saaden tytön yläkropan painautumaan vasten Inuyashan yhtä alastonta rintakehää. Kagome tunsi kivun vähitellen haihtuvan kokonaan pois uuden aistimuksen täyttäessä hänet. Tarpeen tuntea lisää Inuyashaa. Nuoren naisen nännit tulivat yhä kovemmiksi hankautuessaan vasten Inuyashaa, ja suoraan sanottuna, ne eivät olleet ainoa yhä kovettuva asia.

Inuyashan pää oli pyörällä siitä tunteesta, kun kuuma iho ja alastomat rinnat painautuivat häntä vasten. Katkeransuloinen veren maku, pienet voihkeet sekä huohotus ja lopuksi - Kagomesta tuleva tuoksu, joka oli peräisin hänen reisiensä välissä valuvasta kuumuudesta - olivat ajaa hanyoon hulluksi. Hän alkoi rohkeasti liikuttaa kättään vasten tytön palavaa ihoa ja kaikkialta, josta hän kosketti Kagomea, tyttö nosti kehonsa kaarelle vastatakseen hyväilyihin. Inuyashan suu alkoi liukua poispäin parantuneesta olkapäästä ja matkata ylös, kohti hänen niskaansa aina leuan rajaan asti… Ja viimein tytön kosteille ja täyteläisille huulille, jotka innokkaasti odottivat hänen kosketustaan. Puolidemoni ei jaksanut enää olla hellä tytön kanssa vaan valtasi tämän suun sietämättömän raa'alla kiihkolla ja himolla.

Kagome iloiten vastasi hänen suudelmaansa antaumuksellisesti ja ujosti kietoi jalkansa vasten puolidemonin vyötäröä pakottaen tämän lantion kontaktiin omansa kanssa. Kagome tunsi koirademonin kovuuden tämän vaatteiden läpi Inuyashan puolestaan tuntiessaan tytön lemmenmehujen imeytyvän housujensa kankaaseen. "Ka- go- meh..", Inuyasha vaikeroi heidän esileikkiensä koetellessa tämän sietokykyä. Hän saattoi olla puolidemoni, mutta oli myös vain mies. Kagome katsoi Inuyashan himontuskaisiin silmiin ja nyökkäsi kevyesti. Kagome avasi kiedotut jalkansa ja liikutti kätensä puolidemonin housuille. Hän alkoi hamuta niissä olevaa solmua auki ja hänen onnistui saada ne auki ja liu'uttaa pois puolidemonin jaloista. Inuyasha potki housut kokonaan pois päältään poistumatta paikaltaan Kagomen päältä. Molemmat makasivat nyt yhtä alastomina kuin synnyinpäivänään ihaillen toistensa kauneutta. Inuyasha oli lihaksikas ja päivettynyt siinä missä Kagome oli sorja sekä pehmeä- ja vaaleaihoinen. Inuyashan hopeisen valkeat huikset sulautuivat tytön mustiin kutreihin heidän kieriessään maassa unohtaen koko muun ympäröivän maailman.

Suudelmia sekä kosketuksia jaeltiin puolin ja toisin kahden rakastavaisen unohtuessa toisiinsa. Molempien saatua tarpeeksi suloisesta kaipuustaan tulla yhdeksi lihaksi - he pysähtyivät katsomaan toisiinsa. Kagome makasi jälleen Inuyashan alla ja tumman suklainen katse kohtasi karmiininpunertavan tulen. "Inuyasha", Kagome kuiskasi epätoivon sävyttämällä äänellä. Koirademoni oli hulluuden partaalla katsoessaan sylissään makaavaa upeaa ilmestystä. Oli aika tehdä hänestä Inuyashan. Tämä täydellisyys ja suunnaton ihanuus olisivat hänen. Nyt ja tulisivat olemaan ikuisesti.

Inuyasha otti otteen miehuudestaan ja asetti sen pään vasten Kagomen kosteita rakkauden terälehtiä. Hän hieroi päätä tytön kosteudessa kiusaten tätä hieman. Tästä hän sai palkinnoksi tuskastunutta voihketta Kagomelta, joka yritti työntää lantiotaan tiukemmin hanyoon lantioita vasten. Inuyasha oli aikeissa kiusata tyttöä vielä vähäsen lisää, mutta pysähtyi raiteilleen tytön vaativien käsien tarttuessa tiukasti kiinni hänen kovasta elimestään. Kagome hyväili sykkivää elintä koettaen samalla saada sitä syvemmälle itseensä. Puolidemonin kiima kohosi huippuunsa ja tämä päätti, että leikit saisivat luvan olla ohi. Valmiina työntyäkseen kokonaan Kagomen sisään hän asetti molemmat kätensä tämän molemmin puolin ja siirsi lanteensa parempaan kulmaan. Hän oli juuri työntymäisillään eteenpäin kunnes Kagomen pehmeä ääni kysyi: "Inuyasha?"

Hanyoo ärisi turhautuneena: "Mitä… nyt?"

Tytön kasvoja väritti vieno puna tämän purressa alahuultaan. "Minä vain haluaisin… Haluaisin olla päällä."

Inuyashan korvat nytkähtivät hänen katsoessaan Kagomea tuskaisen halukkaana. Hän ei puhunut mitään, vaan ainoastaan siirtyi pois tytön päältä ja meni makaamaan tämän vierelle.

Kagome hymyili pirullisesti ja nousi paikaltaan ylös pahaenteinen kiilto silmissään. "Nyt. On sinun vuorosi tuntea, miltä tuntuu tulla loukatuksi ja nöyryytetyksi." Hänen silmänsä kapenivat ohuiksi viiruiksi: "ISTU!"

Inuyasha päästi kovaäänisen "uff" -äännähdyksen mäjähtäessään liiankin tutuksi tulleeseen maanpintaan. Kagome käveli Inuyashan vierelle ja sanoi: "Tästä lähtien, jos suostut käyttäytymään kiltin pennun lailla, saatan palkita sinut jollain mukavalla. Ehkä." Sitten hän käveli vaatteidensa luokse ja lähti.

--

--

--

Kirjoittajan mölinää: Hurraa ensimmäiselle suomenkieliselle fanficilleni! (Joka oikeasti on käännös kirjoittamastani englanninkielisestä versiosta.) Kyllä, nyt saa itkeä ja oksentaa. Teki itsenikin mieli parissa kohtaa. Kuten tekstissä seisoo, kirjailijanlahjat ovat heikot, mutta tämä on antaumuksella tehty! Kommentaatiota otetaan ilomielin vastaan (kunhan se on minut maasta taivaaseen ylistävää!) mukaan lukien kritiikkiä sekä parannusehdotuksia (oikeasti kyllä ei…)

Toivottavasti nautitte pateettisesta yrityksestäni olla hauska ja viihdyttävä.


End file.
